


Defend Me Til’ The End

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, Angst, Court, Cyrus Goodman - Freeform, Student Council, T.J. Kippen - Freeform, Tyrus - Freeform, defense attorney cyrus, hearing, in-trouble TJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: TJ Kippen manages to, yet again, get himself into trouble at Jefferson High. What does he do...attempt to get his best friend Cyrus, whom he isn’t on the best terms with, to defend him in front of the student council. With everything going on, will Cyrus step up in order to help his friend (and crush), or will the Kira situation force him to leave TJ to fend for himself? Will TJ be able to make it out of the situation without any trouble?





	Defend Me Til’ The End

“Hey Cyrus, wait up!” TJ yells out, jogging to catch up to the boy. Cyrus frowns, slowing his pace to allow TJ to fall into step beside him.

Silence falls between them for a few minutes, until TJ speaks up.

“I need your help.” TJ admits. Cyrus furrows his eyebrows, continuing to avoid eye contact with TJ.

“With what?” Cyrus questions. TJ sighs.

“I may have gotten into trouble...and I don’t know how to get out of it.” TJ explains. Cyrus sighs.

“And why are you coming to me about this? Can’t Kira help you?” Cyrus questions, trying to keep the jealousy out of his voice.

TJ is silent for a moment, before shaking his head, “No. She’s...kind of the reason I’m in trouble.” Cyrus rolls his eyes.

“I’m sorry but...I still don’t know what this has to do with me TJ.” Cyrus sighs. TJ frowns.

“Can we just...go to the bleachers and talk? So I can explain everything.” TJ asks. Cyrus shakes his head.

“TJ I don’t think that’s a good-“ Cyrus tries to say, but TJ interrupts him. TJ grabs his arm, halting his walking.

“Cyrus...please.” TJ pleads, face sad. Cyrus admits defeat, gesturing for TJ to go to the bleachers.  
-  
“Let me get this straight...Kira persuaded you to steal one of the school’s golf carts...and now you are in trouble?” Cyrus questions. TJ nods.

Cyrus sighs, “TJ...no offense, but you are a complete idiot. Have you learned nothing since the whole Reed, gun scenario?” 

TJ avoids Cyrus’ eyes, shrugging, “I know, Cyrus. I realize how stupid it was. But...I’m facing serious trouble. I have to go before the student council, and present my case...so they can determine my punishment.” 

Cyrus frowns, “Is it that serious?” 

TJ nods, “I don’t have anyone to speak on my behalf, or defend me. That’s why I wanted to talk to you.” he explains.

Cyrus raises an eyebrow, “So...you want me to be your defense attorney at this ‘student council hearing’?” he questions. TJ pauses, nodding.

Cyrus hesitates, “TJ...I don’t know if I can do that. Can’t Kira do it?” 

TJ rolls his eyes, “Cyrus, I don’t want Kira to do it. She doesn’t have the credentials that you do anyway, but still. I trust you more than anyone, and I want you to do it.” 

Cyrus sighs, nodding his head, “Fine...I’ll do it.” 

TJ’s face lights up, a smile appearing on his face.

“Cyrus...thank you! You’re the best!” TJ exclaims, leaning in to give him a hug of appreciation. Cyrus flinches away, sliding backwards.

A look of hurt flashes across TJ’s face.

“Cyrus...are you okay?” TJ questions. Cyrus frowns, stumbling to stand up from his seat. He nods quickly.

“I’m fine...I just...have to go. I’ll see you at the hearing.” He rambles out, quickly exiting the bleachers and heading into the direction of the school.

TJ watches as Cyrus disappears into the crowd of students, frowning.  
-  
“Welcome to the student council court, where we hear different student cases and help to determine the best solution to their problems.” Gus announces. 

TJ is sat at the adjacent table, nervously fidgeting his hands. Cyrus is nowhere to be seen, and his hearing is about to take place. He is starting to worry that Cyrus had second thoughts about helping him.

He wouldn’t blame Cyrus for coming to that conclusion, since of course he is to blame.

“The first case we are going to hear today is that of TJ Kippen. We will first discuss what exactly TJ is being convicted of, and then we will determine the proper punishment.” He continues.

Gus turns to look at TJ, eyeing him judgmentally, “TJ...did you have anyone here with you to speak on your behalf?” Gus questions. TJ frowns, looking around for sight of Cyrus.

He turns to look back at Gus, “I-“

The doors to the auditorium slam open, and Cyrus rushes through, making his way towards the stage. TJ lets out a sigh of relief.

“I’m sorry I’m late. I’ll be TJ’s defense attorney today.” Cyrus announces, approaching TJ’s table.

TJ turns to look at Cyrus, eyeing him up and down, “Cyrus...you look, great.” TJ compliments, smiling appreciatively at him.

Cyrus blushes, turning to look at Gus and his fellow jurors.

“Cyrus...you are a bit overdressed for a student council court session...don’t you think?” Gus questions, stifling a laugh.

Cyrus raises an eyebrow, looking at Gus’ outfit, “You could say so, but...I don’t think a judge normally dresses like a wizard from Harry Potter.” Cyrus fires back casually, earning a snort from TJ.

Gus glares at TJ, removing his glasses and setting them on the table.

“Completely off topic. We should start the hearing.” Gus says, slamming his gavel.

Cyrus straightens his tie, leaning his hands against the table.

“So, TJ Kippen is on trial today for stealing one of the faculty golf carts, and taking it for a little unpermitted joy ride around the football field. We are here to determine the best means of punishment.” Gus informs the jury.

“Since it is not at the tier necessary to be brought to the principal, we are going to determine TJ’s punishment.” Gus explains, turning to look at TJ and Cyrus.

“Cyrus...what would you like to say on behalf of TJ?” Gus questions, taking a seat and folding his hands.

Cyrus clears his throat, standing up and walking around the table.

“Ladies and gentlemen of the jury...I understand that my client has done something completely unjust. However, I don’t think he should get as harsh of a punishment as you think.” Cyrus explains.

He paces, collecting his thoughts, “What TJ did was reckless, dangerous, and dumb...I might add.” Cyrus says, turning to look at TJ, who is giving off an offended look.

“TJ has done many reckless things, but there’s one reason why I‘m asking you to give him the benefit of the doubt.” Cyrus explains, looking at the jury.

“TJ has changed. He’s gone from the tough, mean, egotistical basketball captain...to the caring, considerate, kind captain...who also happens to be my best friend.” Cyrus says. TJ watches, a small smile on his face.

Cyrus continues walking, hands folded, “I know that there has to be a punishment for TJ’s decision, a choice you’ll ultimately see fit. However, I want you to think of all of the good things TJ has done. Whether it was helping Buffy Driscoll whip the girl’s team into shape, or being an upstanding captain to his own team. He’s an example of someone who, on occasion, may mess up,” Cyrus says, “But who will also put his heart-and-soul into anything he sets his mind to.”

Cyrus turns, walking back to his table.

“I only hope that you’ll judge this case based off of the TJ Kippen I know...not the one who falls short. Thank you.” Cyrus finishes off. TJ holds back tears, shooting Cyrus a grateful smile.

They hold eye contact for a few moments, before Gus speaks up.

“Thank you, Cyrus. Now...we are going to deliberate the verdict. You two are temporarily dismissed.” Gus informs them, slamming his gavel for effect.

The three council members stand up, walking away to confer privately.  
-  
Cyrus paces back and fourth slowly in the auditorium, hoping that what he said was enough to help TJ.

Initially, he wasn’t sure about helping TJ, with the whole Kira situation still going strong. Ultimately, TJ is still his friend, and he would do anything to help him, and anything to protect him.

“Cyrus?” TJ questions softly. Cyrus stops pacing, turning to look at TJ.

TJ smiles softly, stopping a few feet away from him.

“Hey.” Cyrus says.

“Hey. I just wanted to say thank you for everything.” TJ admits. Cyrus shrugs.

“It was nothing, trust me.”

“It wasn’t nothing, Cyrus. I know that we haven’t been on good terms lately...and I know I didn’t deserve this but...I’m really grateful for this.” TJ says.

Cyrus smiles, nodding his head.

TJ walks forward, resting his hand on Cyrus’ arm.

“You really are the best.” TJ says, eyes filled with sincerity. Cyrus hesitates, before reaching up to put his hand on TJ’s arm.

“So I’ve been told.” Cyrus smiles. 

They hold eye contact, until a loud sound pulls them out of their moment. They turn to see the jury returning to their seats.

TJ turns to Cyrus, a nervous look on his face. Cyrus gives him a nod of encouragement, squeezing his arm one more time before letting go.  
-  
“So, following the deliberation, the jury has reached a verdict. I am going to explain the decision that the jury reached, and what it entails.” Gus explains. TJ nods, fidgeting his hands nervously.

“After careful consideration, it appears that the jury is going to let TJ off with a warning. You are found guilty of your charges, however the jury doesn’t believe your actions warrant severe consequences.” Gus explains. The jurors beside him nod in agreement.

TJ’s eyes widen. He turns to look at Cyrus, grinning.

“Watch yourself, TJ. We don’t want to have to give you a punishment the next time. We hope that you’ve learned from this experience, and don’t let there be a next time. The jury is adjourned.” Gus announces, slamming the gavel down. 

TJ jumps up from his seat, offering his hand to Cyrus.

Cyrus grabs his hand, being pulled into a hug. The two stand there, smiling at the moment.

“Thank you, Cyrus. So much.” TJ says. Cyrus nods.

“Anytime.” 

A voice pulls them out of their daze. Cyrus turns to see Kira entering the auditorium. He pulls away from TJ, backing a good distance away.

TJ frowns, turning to see Kira making her way over to him.

“Kippen! Tell me you aren’t going to juvy any time soon.” Kira flirts, grinning at him. TJ fakes a smile, shrugging.

“It appears not. I only got a warning, thanks to my great defense attorney here.” TJ says, gesturing to Cyrus.

Kira glances at Cyrus, throwing him a judgmental look, “A little overdressed...don’t you think?” She snorts, turning to look back at TJ, who fakes a laugh.

Cyrus sighs, storming past Kira and out of the auditorium.  
-


End file.
